Rey
"I can handle myself." RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt (expy idea but not exact app can be reused) NAME: Rey GENDER: Cis female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Biromantic bisexual BIRTHDATE: Late fall 2740 AGE: 26 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Eclipse EYES: Hazel HAIR: Brown, usually in three buns HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 7", wiry PLAY-BY: Daisy Ridley FULL APPEARANCE: Though Rey does show the signs of her harsh upbringing in her wiry build and scars from various scuffles, her face retains a surprising degree of trust and openness. She usually ties her brown hair back in three buns, a style she forgot her parents taught her, and wears simple clothes. Since coming to Fort, her wardrobe has gotten somewhat nicer, but she still prefers simplicity and neutral colors over anything flashy. Her weapon of choice used to be a simple staff she carved herself, but she's since switched to a belt knife. PERSONALITY: Despite being seemingly abandoned by her parents and fending for herself most of her life, Rey has a surprising optimism about her. She knows that Pern can be a harsh, unforgiving place; she's lived that reality for Turns. She just chooses to believe that one day, her world will be the way it was always meant to be, a place of happiness with her family. Hope keeps her going - hope that her family will return for her, hope that there's something greater for her on the horizon. She's always had a gut feeling that she wasn't meant to be stuck in a tiny hold her entire life, and the snippets of stories she heard from traders growing up fueled her imagination. Rey is extremely moral. Despite growing up in a hold known for its unsavory business practices as much as its material exports, she refuses to cheat others or sacrifice others for her own gain. She cares deeply about individuals, and though she's slow to trust, she forms deep bonds and will put those she loves before herself. She has a strong protective instinct and will turn to violence to defend her loved ones, though she refuses to kill other humans under any circumstances. FAMILY: Zeara of bronze Zearask (mother) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Lemos Hold HISTORY: Rey remembers flashes of her life before age six - a happy family, loving parents and siblings, whers as her companions. It all changed shortly after her sixth Turning-day, when her father left her at a small farming hold near Lemos...and never came back. Rey waited for Turns, doing odd jobs for the holders in exchange for meals and a bed since none of them would take her in. They were an unsavory sort, their Hold a frequent stop for trading caravans who were willing to take inferior crops in exchange for not dealing with the markups they would find at Lemos proper. Despite her unstable lifestyle, she reached adulthood. Still, her family did not come back for her. She kept hoping, keeping her hope a secret from the other holders even as the pebbles she collected to mark the days grew into boulder-size piles. Rey's memories of her early life are mostly correct. She was born to Zeara and one of her lovers and raised among the Lemos wherhandlers. Holdless incursions grew more and more frequent when she neared six Turns old, and it was decided that her father would take her to be fostered at Igen Weyr for safety while Zeara stayed at Lemos. They never made it. The trading caravan that her father hired was ambushed by Holdless, and while Rey's father managed to get her to the nearest settlement safely, he succumbed to his injuries not long afterward. Finally, when Rey was about twenty-three, the hold's business practices caught up with it. They had cheated one of the more powerful - and equally unsavory - trading families, and found themselves beset with whers in the night. Rey ran, leaving her old life behind and knowing with certainty that she would never find her family now. She survived by hitching rides and eating wild game and plants, eventually crossing the Big Bay to Fort Weyr. The fleet she rode with gave her a firelizard egg, which hatched into a brown she named Beebee. Surprised and pleased when she was Searched for Serapheth's Soldiers of Sorrow clutch soon after arriving at Fort, even though she didn't end up Impressing, she revels in the relative comfort and security of Candidacy and waits for the next dragon or wher clutch to change her life. UPDATES * Spring? 2765 - Rey reunites with her mother, entirely by chance. It is the best moment of her life. * Summer 2765 - Rey Impresses the metallic female blue Nuth. Nope, that is the best moment of her life. * Spring 2767 - Nuth's left wing is slightly strained in her first Threadfall as a graduated dragon, but she and Rey are otherwise fine. * Summer 2767 - Nuth flubs the landing, falling onto Rey whose right ankle and arm are both broken by her dragon's fall (Major) Category:Fort Weyr Category:Blueriders Category:Humans